1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a multi-track detection system, and more particularly, to a multi-track detection system for detecting the appearance of electronic elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communication and electronic devices have been developed to be multi-functional, miniaturized, highly reliable and low cost. Therefore, different functions of circuit designs are integrated onto increasingly smaller chip size. For example, mobile phones with only voice communication function are out of date and newly designed phones commonly have many accessory functions, such that people can record important matters in the phone, transfer a text message to a friend or watch digital TV programs on the phone.
Thus, with the increasing variety and sophistication of electronic devices, the quality and the reliability of the electronic components are crucial to the performance of the electronic devices. Generally, it is necessary for the components to be tested when the manufacturing procedure is finished. In the traditional inspection method, all the components are disposed on a large-area disk and many cameras are used for capturing the images of the surface appearances of the components. For inspecting the bottom surface of each component, the large-area disk has to be transparent.